One Mistake, One Way
by Deavyn Chase
Summary: Max left. Avain is her everything. Deavyn Chase
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Journal, **_

_**I left. It's as simple as that. I left the flock, my mom, my sister Ella, everything. I can't belive i left. **_

_**I didn't think and just did.**_

_** I am on a plane on my way to England. The most freakin' random place i could think of. My mom knows a clothing desighner in England and she is letting me rent the apartment across the hall from her, her sixteen year old son and her nineteen year old daughter. The desighners name is Lenna, her daughter is Nissa and her son is Erin. Nissa and Erin are hybrids too. They were friends of Jeb's and my mom's before the school. **_

_** My mom gave me a journal beacuse she said i looked ready to kill somebody. Of course I looked ready to kill somebody!! You would too! **_

_** I'm seventeen now. We saved the world a year and a half ago. Turns out the school in Germany wasn't the only leading school but one of them. We destroyed the other two and the rest of Itex was toast. Flyboy's were kiled in the process since no one could 'charge' them. **_

_** I bet you're wondering why i left by now...........................**_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_** .........OKay.........I left beacuse.........Fang and I had the house to ourselves for the weekend and it didn't go over to well..................Put it this way.........I found out i was pregnant a few days later and decided to.......... leave.....................I didn't want Fang to be with me beacuse he had too but beacuse he wanted too.....**_

_** I don't know what i plan on doing but knowing me i'll figure it out......hopefully. **_

_** A very mad, runaway avian hybrid,**_

_**-Maximum Ride**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear Journal, **_

_**It's been eight in a half months or nine months since i left. England has been interesting. Lenna is really cool. She's like a fun but responsible teenager. Erin is quite but hyper when you get him to talk. Nissa is my best friend along with her brother and she's a mind reader. We all work for her mom in her clothing shop. Erin runs the counters, Nissa put's clothes away, Lenna desighns the clothes and i help with whatever needs to be done. Usually helping put clothes away. **_

_** Lenna moved every piece of furniture out of my apartment a few months ago so we could paint. One wall was brown while another was blue and another a kind of orange color but it turned out nice. We decorated with the wierdest furniture possible. It's three bedrooms. I use one while the other is for the baby and the last is there's for when we do a movie night and they sleep over or something. **_

_** Erin goes to school down the street. Nissa just hangs out and works. **_

_** Today was interesting and full of surprises. **_

_** "Why is the door locked?" Nissa asked walking in. I looked up. I was writing down movie times to go to the movies tonight. **_

_** "Because anyone that's important has a key." I answered writing down more times from the computer. Lenna, Erin and Nissa all had keys to my apartment since they basically live here and i have keys to there's since i basically live there. Nissa shrugged too.**_

_** "True. Let's go see Avatar." Nissa said getting a cherry coke and piece of cake out of the fridge. Erin's birthday was last week and we had the mini party here so i kept the cake here. **_

_** "What about Sherlock Holmes?" I asked as Erin walked in. He got an orange soda and put some popcorn out of the pantry into the cupboard. We see a movie every week and go shopping afterwards on Friday nights. **_

_** "I want to see Avatar." Nissa told him. **_

_** "Let's see New Moon." Lenna said walking in and sitting on the couch with a sandwich and cheese-its she brought in.**_

_** "Well we saw Avatar last week. Legion just came out so it's Moon has been out for a while. So I'd say New Moon." I said and got up to get a sandwich and Coke. I was out of turkey. Dang it. **_

_** "Fine, but can we go get our hair done afterwords??" Nissa asked. Last time we got our hair done she got purple highlights in her black hair and cut like a pixie. I have to admit that it looked cute but she tried to get me to get pink highlights. I was to stubborn. **_

_** "Fine. Nothing to we pick eachother's."Erin accidentally spit his soda on my wall because he was laughing so hard. **_

_** "You get to clean it." I said and handed him a towel off the counter behind me. **_

_** "Speaking off messes. You're baby is due tomorrow." Lenna reminded me. I spit my soda out on accident shocked. **_

_** "You get to clean it." Erin said mocking me and threw me the wet towel. **_

_** "Seriously?" I said. I tohugh he wasn't due till next week.**_

_** "You said that last week when we told you, you had a week." Nissa pointed out. **_

_** "So expect a hospital visit at any time tonight?" I asked.**_

_** "No. You're mom is on a plane right now. She'll be here by the time we get back from shopping and a movie." Erin said. My mom?? I haven't seen her since i left. I've talked to her but that's it. **_

_** "She Say's she has a surprise for you." Lenna informed me. Surprise?? Not good. **_

_** "Anyway, New Moon starts in twenty minutes. Let's go." Erin said looking at the paper i set on the counter. I threw my half eaten sandwich away and grabbed my sandals from by the door.**_

_** I had on a pair of black skinny jeans that are ripped by the designer's {Lenna and I}, a white tank top that 'showed off my figure' as Nissa put it with black designs at the bottom and black lace at the top, a black mini jacket that you can't button or zipper, and black sandals. I hate the mini jacket, lace and sandals part but Lenna designed the outfit for me. **_

_** Twenty minutes we were in the theater and fighting over what style to get our hair done in.**_

_** Lenna had long black hair and blue eyes. Nissa had short black hair with purple highlights on her bangs and green eyes. Erin had long black hair like Fang and hazel eyes. **_

_** "Max is going black, blue highlights and short like Alice." Nissa threatened.**_

_** "Dye my hair black and Fang-" I cut off. I was thinking i was talking to Nudge. I was gonna say Fang would kill you but he wouldn't even know.**_

_** "He wouldn't."Nissa said reading my mind.**_

_** We watched the rest off the movie in silence. **_

_** "No shopping. Let's get our hair done and do a movie night. Till has her baby." Lenna teased.**_

_** "Okay." Everyone agreed. The styling place was across the street for the apartments so we were there in a few minutes.**_

_** "Hi, Sonya. We get to pick each other's styles today no matter what the person says." Nissa said to our family friend. **_

_** "Hi guy's. Nissa's idea??" Sonya asked Lenna, Erin and I. We nodded. **_

_** "I'll be picking Max's. Max picks my mom's. My mom picks mine." Nissa said. "Erin does whatever he wants."**_

_** "Okay, right this way." Sonya said. "Everyone take a seat." We all sat next to each other. **_

_** "What are we doing for Max?" Sonya asked Nissa.**_

_** "Like Alice's in New Moon." Nissa whispered. I wanted to slap her but it was better than going black.**_

_** "And for Lenna?" Sonya asked me. **_

_** "Layered to her shoulders." I told Sonya, not bothering to whisper. Lenna, Nissa, and Erin are Avian's too so they would here me. **_

_** "And Nissa?" Sonya asked Lenna.**_

_** "Blond highlights." Lenna said. "No changing styles no matter what the person says." Lenna added before anyone could say anything. Nissa pouted. **_

_** "Okay." Sonya said and walked too talk too three of our favories stylists. She told them our styles and that we couldn't change our took the orders and walked over to us.**_

_** "Hello." Jenna said to me. Jenna was always my stylist. She was also a frequent customer at the store.**_

_** "Hey, Jenna." I said. Jenna led me to the back off the room to wash my washed my hair in silence. And then led me back over to the styling chair.**_

_** "Aren't you due soon?" Jenna asked.**_

_** "Tomorrow." I answered as she combed my hair and pulled most of it up in a clip.**_

_** "What are you going to name it?" Jenna asked politely. **_

_** "If it's a boy Nick, but if it's a girl Elena." I answered. **_

_** "Nice names. You don't know yet?" She asked cutting my hair. I had to resist the urge to hurt someone and run because she had the scissors so close to my neck. Stupid,but i'm aloud to be paranoid journal.**_

_** "No. We'll know soon." I said sarcasticaly. We didn't talk much the rest of the time. She finally turned me around so i could see my hair. I had to admit i didn't look that bad but i didn't love it. **_

_** "Not to bad." Erin said. "Bet you hate it." I nodded. **_

_** Lenna was done next because they only cut and layered. She said she loved it and it felt lighter. She looked really pretty with short hair. Nissa was done next and she said she loved the blond highlights and they 'brought out her creative side'. We smacked her. We headed to the apartments. We got up stairs and went to my apartment. The door was unlocked. I opened the door and we all walked in to the apartment. **_

_** Three people were sitting on my couch. They all stood and two ran to hug me. I froze. It was Nudge and Angel. I stood frozen. **_

_** "Max! Max! Max!" They chorused. I wrapped my arms around them and looked at my mom. She looked nervous. **_

_** "We missed you!' Angel said barring her face in my side. She was ten now and Nudge is fourteen.**_

_** "Wedid!''tflymuchanddin'.'.!....!"She had to take a breath. I didn't cath any of that. **_

_** "Nudge calm the freak down." I said. "I am standing right here." Nudge pulled away and looked at me.**_

_** "I thought i was annoying."Nissa said**_

_** "You are." Erin answered and earned a smack to his arm.**_

_** "Oh My Gosh!!! Max!!!!! You're PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Nudge said and her and Angel started jumping up and down.**_

_** "Hi Valencia." Lenna said. She looked mad. **_

_** "What's up?" Nissa asked my mom.**_

_** "Hey." Erin said.**_

_** I got the girls calmed down with movies and soda. They asked a lot off questions but i am to tired to writer them down. My mom started asking me medical questions. Lenna, Nissa, and Erin got to know Nudge and Angel. Now, Lenna fell asleep on the couch. Erin fell asleep on the floor. Nissa fell asleep on her bed with Nudge next to her because they were looking at clothes. Angel is sleeping on my bed and I'm writing on the balcony.**_

_** Goodnight, i'm tired. **_

_** A very confused,**_

_** -Maximum Ride**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear Journal.**_

_**Guess where I am?……………**_

_**Okay, don't. I am getting a birth certificate done for my daughter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Her name is Avain (u - vain). She is beautifull! She looks so much like her dad. She has long black hair, green eyes (I have no clue), and was ………….. Silent. The doctors were scared because she wouldn't make noise. **_

_**Avain Marie Ride. **_

_**I love her to death!!! She is amazing! She is so quite but……………….. So her. **_

_**I am incredibly excited. Angel and Nudge love her. They keep pointing out the similarities between Avain and Fang. I notice them too. I missed Fang. A lot. I know I'd hurt him to much.**_

_**Anyways, I was in the hospital for two days and tried to kill who ever I could but it didn't work. It's late and I'm laying with Avain. I should go to sleep. I probably won't have time to write for a while. **_

_**The ………………………………..**_

_**~Max**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear journal, **_

_**Sorry, it's been a few weeks. Avain is six months now. She learned how to hide mommy's journal in very creative places. I haven't seen it since the last time I wrote.**_

_**She is growing quickly. I think it is the genes. She is already standing and walking on her own. She said her first word already. **_

_**It was Mom. Her second was Fang. Angel and Nudge taught her that. They're leaving tomorrow. **_

_**Lenna started a clothing line for little kids. Most of it is girl clothes because of Avain. She has a lot of pretty dresses. She also has shorts and jeans and mini jackets and skirts and purses and sandals and boots and converse and so much more. Her favorite show to watch is Lilo and Stitch. It's a Disney movie Nissa showed her. **_

_**She hates milk and likes water or Sobe. That was Erin's fault. She loves Sobe. Her favorite food is her cookies or some of my Chinese food. **_

_**She loves to take pictures and help Lenna. I taught her to take pictures. She's talking more every day.**_

_**Her favorite thing to say is: "What's the Sobe flavor of the day Mommy?" Thank Erin. **_

_**When she see's a stranger she says: "Hi." She smiles. "I'm Avain. Do you like to smile?" Or some random question like: "What's you're favorite color crayon?" She logs it in her notebook. She doesn't usually talk but when she does she has a lot to say and won't care if you don't like it.**_

_**Se loves to were shorts, a tank top, and a hoodie. Her favorite outfit is mini shorts, a blue tank top that has beads and a butterfly, a black hoodie that isn't that long, her blue sandals, and her bracelet that say's 'Avain Ride'. **_

_**She loves to see Erin. He's her favorite person and my fridge is constantly filled with sobe. It's a new flavor every day. She made me mesmerize which ones on which day. **_

"_**Mommy, Monday is carrot juice. Tuesday is strawberry dequare. Wednesday Is Mango Melon. Thursday is Strawberry Banana. Friday is Yummy berry pomegranate. Saturday is Fruit Punch. Sunday is Cranberry Grapefruit." Avain told me one day. She is just learning to write. She can color amazingly. Her room is covered in drawings and she has a few sketch pads full. She wrote a list of what flavor on what day. She knows everyone at work and loves to go. She even tried to design her own clothes but the ones she thinks of are already done. **_

_**She has a bag she takes everywhere. It's full of the same things. She always brings a mini notebook, a Nancy Drew kid book, a coloring book, a box of crayons, a pencil, a pen, a marker, a bottle of Sobe, a bag of cookies, a bag of Skittles, and a fake phone Erin got her. **_

_**It's a brown bag that goes over you're shoulder. It's covered in little buttons Lenna got her. One says: 'I'm so cute, no one will look at you.'. Another says: 'I didn't do it. I'm to cute.'. **_

_**She loves it. She also loves to curl her hair and have her bangs straight and by her eyes. **_

_**I have to go put on Lilo and Stitch. **_

_**A mom,**_

_**Max**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Journal, _

_I……………….. I don't even want to write. Too much happened. Guess where I am. Don't even try. I am at my mom's. _

_I went to bed last night, a little after I put on Lilo and Stitch. _

_I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was a big room. I was laying on a bed in the center of the room, against a wall. There were two bed side tables. In the far right of the room was a window and a window seat covered in pillows. Next to it was a crib and a tall dresser. It had little labels in different colors and pictures all over it. I noticed they were Avain's. The label's said: Shirts, Jeans and Shorts, My pretty dresses, other stuff, My Sketch Books.' _

_They're was a baby monitor and other stuff that were Avain's in here. _

_A few feet away was a tall circle table that had tall chairs. My laptop and a few of my things were on top. _

_They're was a dresser across from the bed. It had a TV, a DVD layer, a Cable box, a VCR, and a CD player. _

_I stood quickly. I was under a blanket I recognized. It was mine. _

_I walked over to the crib. No one was in it. _

_Where am I? Where is Avain?_

_I opened the door and stepped into the hallway. I walked to the left. It took me into a large kitchen. A tall girl with long black hair and blue eye's was in the kitchen. She looked a little like me. Her hair was pulled half up. She had on a black shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. _

_At the table was Nissa, Erin, Lenna, Angel and Avain. _

"_Avain." I said. She was coloring. Everyone looked at me. She looked at Angel who nodded. Avain jumped down and ran to me. I caught her. _

"_Mommy is awake. Did you sleep good? I was extra quiet." Avain said. _

"_I did." I lied. I shot dark glances at Lenna, Nissa and Erin. "I saw you're pretty art. Are you drawing more?" I asked her. She climbed out of my arms. _

"_Yeah. I'm drawing a flower talking to a sun. It is really pretty." She led me to the table. She started coloring again._

"_Where are we?" I asked Lenna. _

"_We're at you're moms." Lenna said._

"_We are at grandma's house. It is really nice. I got to meet daddy and Uncle Gazzy and Uncle Iggy. Daddy is really fun. He likes to play games, except he doesn't know I'm his and you're. He thinks I'm Lenna's. " Avain said. _

"_We told Fang she was mine and you were taking care of her for me until I got back. You called Valencia because you got hurt and she came to get both of you." Lenna explained. "This little smart one came up with the rest. She said that if daddy didn't know she was his then she wouldn't tell him and wait for you too. We also told him that I haven't seen her since she was a week old so she grew up with you. That's why she calls you mommy. He believed it. As far as we could tell anyways." _

"_She wouldn't talk for anyone but Fang. The only question she would ask anyone is: "When is mommy getting up?" He loves her. She only walked over to anyone else if he wasn't there." Nissa said. _

"_Mommy, did you meet Aunty Rose?" Avain asked. _

_The girl form the counter came up to me. "I'm Jeb and Fang's mom daughter. Rose Chase." She introduced. _

"_Mommy, can I have a Sobe?" Avain asked._

"_How many have you had today?" I asked._

"_Two." She answered. _

"_No, you need water Avain." I told her. Rose got her a cup of water. _

"_What time is it?" I asked the room. _

"_5:30." Erin answered._

"_Fang should be home any minute." Nissa teased. No one took the bait. _

_My mom walked in. "Max, you're awake." _

"_I am." I answered. "Have you eaten Avain?" _

_I looked at Lenna. "When did she have lunch?" _

"_12:00. It was a sandwich and a Sobe." Lenna told me. _

"_You hungry?" I asked her. _

"_Yes." She picked up a different color crayon. _

"_Can I cook her something?" I asked my mom._

"_Go ahead. Use anything you need." She answered. "Rose, can you start cooking soon?" Rose cooks dinner? _

'_Every once in a while.' Angel thought to me. _

'_Stay out of my head sweety.' I thought back. Rose started getting things out. _

"_She can have what we are having. It's just Chinese food. She told Fang she likes it." Rose told me. _

"_Av, do you want Chinese food?" I asked Avain. _

"_Are you cooking it?" She asked. Everyone tried not to laugh but they failed miserably. _

"_No." I said pointedly. _

"_Yeah. Aunty Rose makes it amazing." She answered me._

_I heard a door open and shut. The person I haven't seen in forever walked into the kitchen. _

_Fang. He looked the same. Tall, dark, and silent. _

"_Fang's home!" Avain said. She jumped off her chair and ran to hug him. He caught her. _

"_Hey Avain." He said. _

"_Mommy's awake. See. She tried to cook Chinese food for me but then Aunty Rose said she will so we get to eat it again." Avain went on and told him everything he missed. _

"_How many times have you made it for her?" I asked Rose. _

"_Once every day she was here. So four times." Rose answered._

"_I have been asleep for four days?" I asked. _

"_Two weeks actually. We overdosed you a little bit." She exaggerated. _

"_Great." I answered._

"_I drew a picture. It's with a sun talking to a flower. Mommy likes it." She climbed out of his arms like she did to me and got up onto her chair to show him the picture. _

"_That's pretty. Wow. You want to hang it up?" He asked her gently. _

"_Yeah!" She was excited. They walked down a hallway. I could hear her asking where she should hang it. _

"_I have been out two week's?" I asked. _

"_Yeah." Erin answered. "We were beginning to wonder if you would wake up at all." _

"_That's great. You almost killed me while moving me into another country while I was asleep on morphine." I said sarcastically. "What a fabulous last two weeks." _

"_Don't be sarcastic mommy. Ella said it isn't nice." Avain said as she walked in. _

_I didn't answer. Fang was a few feet behind her. _

"_Can I have a Sobe Fang?" She asked him. _

"_Yeah. Which one?" He asked._

"_No, Avain. You had a few today." I told them both. Fang looked at me. He had no emotion. _

"_How about some ice cold water?" He asked her. _

"_Yeah. Mommy, can we go to the store tomorrow? I want to show Carson my drawing." Avain was curious as Fang got her water. _

"_No, Av. We'll see Carson soon but we can't go tomorrow." I told her. "How about we go to the park so you can color and then go see Lilo and Stitch?" I offered._

"_Yeah. I want to draw a big tree with little leafs. And it's bright and colorful but not to colorful or the sun won't be able to shine on it. It's to bright."_

"_Kay. Have you been good?" I asked. _

"_Yeah. I asked more questions. Fang doesn't like Barbie dolls. Ella doesn't like sarcasm. Grandma doesn't like melted crayons. Iggy can't see the sun. Gazzy doesn't like High School Musical. Nudge likes clothes. Angel likes to mind read. Rose loves Damon form that show with Stefan and my best friend. Jer is on team Stefan. I called him a traitor." Avain summed up. _

"_What team are you on?" Rose asked. _

"_Damon." I answered. "She calls Elena her best friend." _

"_That explains a lot. I put it on last night and she watched intently." Rose told me. _

"_Great." I answered. I seemed to say that a lot lately. _

"_Fang, what's your favorite Musical?" Avain asked. _

"_I don't know." He answered. _

"_Oh. I like High School Musical. Gabriella is nice." She said. Rose brought her a plate of food. _

"_Thank you." She said. She started eating. _

"_You want anything?" Rose asked me. _

"_No." I answered._

"_Max, you haven't eaten in two weeks." Lenna said._

"_I'm fine." I answered. I walked down the hallway I came out of and into my room. _

_I pulled out a black tank top, a pair of black jeans, a black hoodie and my black converse out of a bag. I changed quickly. _

_I pulled out a pair of jeans, a red tank top, a black jacket, and black boots for Avain. _

_I walked into the kitchen as she was finishing eating. _

"_Av, you want to go flying for a little while?" I asked her. _

"_Yeah!" She jumped of the chair and ran into the room after me. _

"_Put these on." I told her. She changed into the clothes quickly. _

"_Can I fly on my own again? I practiced while you were asleep with Lenna." She said. "I did not tell Fang." _

"_Yeah. Come on." I picked her up. We walked out of the room and down the hallway, into the kitchen. _

_I took her for a fly. She tried so hard to fly. She could only get so far. She had so much fun. _

_Everyone was asleep when we got back. I brought her into the room and got her changed into her Pajama's. She was rubbing her eye's. She laid next to me. She fell asleep before I did. I put her in the center of the bed and put pillows behind her and in front of her so she wouldn't roll off the bed. I left the movie on to watch if she woke up and left a bottle of water next to her so she could have it if she wanted it. I walked out the back door and flew up to the top of the roof. _

_I laid down and looked at the stars. I messed up. I shouldn't have hid her form him. I was so upset. I was in tears. _

_I didn't know how long I was out there journal but eventually a person flew up next to me. I didn't need to look to know who it was. I wiped my eye's but my tears kept coming._

_I could see every mistake I ever made. Including the biggest of all. Leaving the person that landed beside me. _

_He sat down next to me and looked at me. _

"_Why'd you leave Max?" He asked._

"_I had no choice." I lied._

"_Did you? No one forced you to leave." He said gently. He was staring at the ground. I wouldn't look at him. _

"_I had to Fang." I told him. _

"_No you didn't. You left because of something. What?" He asked. _

"_Does that matter Fang?" I sat up. "I heart you. I know that. I left and hurt you so much you don't want me back. I know that. I'm not asking for anything from you but to treat Avain the way you do. She lost a lot because of me." _

_I stood. _

"_Why does it matter why I left Fang?" I wondered. My tears came more._

_He was silent. _

"_Exactly. You don't want me here any ways." I jumped off of the roof. _

"_Max. That's not true." He called after me. I walked into the house in tears. _

_I waked into my room and shut the door. _

_I laid with Avain and didn't sleep at all. _

_I'm writing this. It's about five in the morning. Avain is about to wake up. _

_A very, very, confused and hurt, _

_Maximum _


End file.
